The present invention is directed to a tool having a handle and an insert portion, which has first and second ends with a pair of pivotally connected members at the first end to form a pincher-like tool for insertion into a body cavity. The members of the pincher-like tool are movable between an open-mouth position and a closed position with the members overlapping. The tool also includes an arrangement of an actuator rod received in a hollow support shaft for moving the members between the positions and the shaft is connected to one grip leg of a handle while the rod is coupled to a slidable carriage which is mounted to slide on the one grip leg and is moved by a second grip leg which is pivotally connected to the first leg for movement between an opened first position and a closed second position and is normally biased by a spring arrangement to the opened first position.
In order to prevent problems during insertion of the first end of the insert portion into a body cavity, the members that form the pincher-like tool must be held in a closed position during the step of insertion. This can be accomplished either by the physician gripping and holding the two handles in the closed second position against the force of the spring arrangement or by utilizing a trocar shield or shell. Since the two members forming the pincher-like tool may consist of a movable member and a stationary member or two movable members which are pivoted relative to one another, the movable member can be pivoted past a closed position so that an edge of each of the members extends past the other member. If the movable members are blades of a cutting instrument such as scissors, the movement past the closed position means that the cutting surfaces are exposed or projected past the protection of the adjacent member. Thus, injury to body organs or tissue can occur during insertion of the pincher-like tool into the body cavity. Also, the cutting edges of the blades can be damaged if the tool is inserted through some instrument channel or the like.